


Queer Rituals

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Quadoshka, Rimming, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki has bought yet another tantric sex book and Iruka isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Rituals

Title: Queer Rituals  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Rating: NC17  
Ibiki has bought yet another tantric sex book and Iruka isn't happy.  
AN: This is a follow-on from Chapters J&K 'Just a little Kabbazah' 

 

Kinks:  
Quadoshka: American Indian form of tantric sex  
Renifleur: person aroused by the smell of urine or by sniffing underwear  
Rimming  
Ritual sex  
********************************************************************************************************

Iruka inhaled deeply, before tossing the, already worn, briefs into the washing machine. He rather liked the intense eau-de-Ibiki that emanated from the fabric, so much so that he carefully sniffed each pair as he emptied the dirty-clothes basket. By the time the basket was emptied, Iruka was already half-hard. He sat on the machine and daydreamed about his lover whilst it filled with water. With a jolt, the machine came to life, sending a welcome vibration up through Iruka’s balls, and making him moan with pleasure. He could easily imagine that it was Ibiki teasing him with a vibrator.

Ibiki sat at his desk and stared at the special delivery that had just arrived, carefully wrapped in innocuous brown paper. He had ordered the Quadoshka sex course on a whim one day and then completely forgotten about it. Now it had arrived and he couldn’t decide whether or not he should tell his lover. Iruka hadn’t exactly been enthusiastic about any of his previous ritualised sex attempts, even though he had gone along with them all and this one didn’t sound like it was going to go down any better, although he might enjoy the mutual masturbation aspects. 

Inspired by the thought of Ibiki teasing him with a vibrator, Iruka had abandoned the washing machine and retired to the bedroom. He ignored the ridiculously large box of sex toys that he knew were hiding in the wardrobe; Ibiki seemed to be incapable of going on a mission and NOT buying something new to try out. Really the man was just as bad as Kakashi with his porn. Letting his imagination run wild, Iruka slowly let his hands trace random patterns over his chest. Raising his knees, he wriggled against the bed, allowing his erection to rub enticingly against his fly.

Still indecisive about asking Iruka to try the new ritual, Ibiki slowly sipped his tea. He didn’t know why he was so obsessed with ritualised sex, but he just couldn’t get it out of his head. Spontaneous sex of the kind that Iruka enjoyed so much had its merits but Ibiki couldn’t let go of the whole worshipping aspect. Being in T&I had given him a vast appreciation of the human body. Normally he practiced his arts to bring unimaginable pain and suffering to his victims, but he also enjoyed being able to bring his lover indescribable pleasure and satisfaction.

A knock on the door interrupted Iruka’s enjoyment; sighing to himself he stood up, adjusted himself inside his pants and made sure that his shirt was hiding any tell-tale bulges. The knock sounded again just as he reached the door. Frowning at the rudeness, he opened the door to reveal a grinning Kakashi. It was never a good thing to find a clearly delighted copy-nin on the doorstep. Forcing a smile to his face, he invited the man in and offered tea and biscuits. Two cups and a dozen biscuits later and Iruka had yet to find out what had prompted the masked man to visit.

Figuring that at least reading the book couldn’t hurt, Ibiki settled in knowing that none of his subordinates would disturb him without a very good reason. Whilst heavily larded with mystical terminology, the book didn’t really offer anything that he hadn’t already tried before, and Ibiki sighed regretfully as he consigned it to his bottom drawer to languish with all of the others. One of these days he knew he would get over his obsession and be able to laugh about it, hopefully with Iruka if didn’t drive the man away with his strange desires and bizarre requests.

Finally, the copy-nin looked directly at Iruka and made a come-hither motion with his hand. Iruka leant in closer until he could feel Kakashi’s breath on his ear. Luckily he knew there was nothing sexual in the action, even if the man was a walking wet dream. 

“Ibiki just received another book” Iruka drew back in horrified shock at the words. 

“Not another one! Honestly Kakashi-san, why did you have to give him the first book anyway?” At least the silver-haired jounin had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Ahh, Iruka-sensei, you know I’ve already apologised for that.” Iruka could have sworn he heard a muttered ‘more than once’ but chose to ignore it. Instead he just sighed and slumped against the table. An awkward hand patted his shoulder gently, as if trying to console him, and he let the motion soothe him.

“Thanks for warning me Kakashi-san.” He said smiling up at the other man in a way that he knew would cause a fierce blush to form appear on the visible skin. Satisfied with the reaction, he bade the other man good day and collapsed onto the lounge dejectedly.

Having left the office early, Ibiki strolled slowly down the main street, trying to decide what to get for dinner. He was still feeling ambivalent about the new ritual. On one hand, he had paid for the book and at least trying it once couldn’t really hurt, but on the other hand, Iruka was unlikely to really get into it and enjoy it. He wanted to make Iruka happy more than anything, but not at the cost of his own identity. Abruptly, he realised that he had been unconsciously clenching and relaxing his pelvic muscles every five steps. Stopping dead, he smiled at the idea taking shape in his mind.

Making up his mind, Iruka dressed properly and headed out. He simply could not face sitting at home and waiting for Ibiki to come striding through the doorway, with yet another boring and mystical sex practice manual in hand. He loved the man dearly, but this obsession with making sex last for hours was absurd. Skirting the T&I precinct, Iruka strolled up the main street, keeping an eye out for his friends and idly contemplating what he should have for dinner. Spying a familiar face, he smiled and headed into a small café only to find Ibiki there ahead of him.

Seeing his lover out of the corner of his eye, Ibiki smiled in welcome. Iruka must have had the same thoughts that he’d had, that it was much too nice a night to spend it cooking. He murmured a soft greeting as the other man came up beside him companionably. Strangely enough, Iruka appeared to be checking him over and he wondered why. He hadn’t been on any missions recently and it had been years since he’d last been injured during an interrogation. He shifted uncomfortably and glanced down at the Academy Sensei who was now scrutinising the menu board.

Of all the places that Ibiki could’ve been, he had to be here. Iruka swore under his breath at his bad luck, he still hadn’t figured out what he was going to say to his lover. He glanced out of the corner of his eye again; Ibiki didn’t appear to have a book on him anywhere, unless it was really small and hidden in his pocket. Smothering his discomfit, he suggested that they sit down to eat rather than grab take-away, and was relieved to hear an affirmative rumble. Being in a public environment would prevent Ibiki from bringing up his new book, and it would give Iruka the excuse of being tired when they got home.

Something was definitely up with Iruka but Ibiki couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It almost appeared as if he was expecting Ibiki to say or do something unpleasant and was bracing for it. There was no way that his chuunin lover could know about his illicit purchase and he couldn’t think of anything else that he had done recently that might have provoked this strange reaction. Steeling himself, he crossed his arms and leant on the table, bowing his neck to look his lover in the eye.

“Iruka” strangely shuttered eyes met his and he cringed slightly “I don’t know what I’ve done wrong but I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” He felt slightly silly saying it, but the eyes boring into his softened slightly at his words.

He could feel his irritation draining away at the look on Ibiki’s face. He smiled softly as a wonderful idea occurred to him. Reaching out, he laid his hand on his lovers’ forearm.

“I know just the thing to cause sudden amnesia.” 

Seeing the smile bloom again on the scarred visage was enough to restore Iruka’s spirits somewhat. They could discuss the book another time. He smiled in response as they rose to take their leave. The walk home was filled with soft discussion and gentle flirtations. When the door latched shut behind them, Iruka reached up to claim the familiar mouth in a passionate kiss.

Whatever it was that had been bothering his lover was clearly taking a back seat to his lust. Ibiki moaned as felt Iruka rub against him, and shifted his leg so that the chuunin was effectively straddling it. He ran his hands over the bulky vest and then moved lower to cup the taut butt, squeezing it gently. At the motion, Iruka threw back his head, exposing his throat temptingly. Giving in, Ibiki sucked and licked, being careful not to leave any marks. Then, abruptly, Iruka pulled back and turned away, casting an impish look over his shoulder as he stepped into the bedroom.

He could barely think over the blood pounding through his veins and throbbing in his groin. Quickly shucking his vest, he turned to face the doorway as his lover appeared. 

“Stop” he commanded “Strip”

A sharp exhalation of breath was all the answer he received before large hands began eagerly baring the familiar scarred body. Moving quickly, he also cast aside his clothing and pointed wordlessly to the bed. He could see Ibiki’s cock twitch as the man licked his lips and moved to lie on his back on the bed. Smirking, Iruka nudged Ibiki’s legs further apart and knelt between them.

He couldn’t remember the last time that Iruka had been this forceful and commanding in the bedroom. Normally he just allowed Ibiki to do whatever he wanted without complaint or suggestion. Being dominated like this was turning him on more than he cared to admit, even to himself. Groaning loudly, he ran his hands down his chest and onto his thighs. His lovers’ eyes followed his every movement, unconsciously mirroring the movements. Then Iruka suddenly dropped down onto his hands and crawled forwards until he could lick at Ibiki’s cock like it was a lollypop.

Just tasting the tiny drop of pre-cum that had gathered at Ibiki’s tip had Iruka casting his mind back to his earlier fantasies that Kakashi had interrupted. Lifting his head to stare into Ibiki’s lust clouded eyes, Iruka slowly turned around until he was top to tail with his lover. He lowered his head again and gasped slightly as Ibiki followed his lead. He licked and sucked gently before bobbing down slowly, feeling his belly tighten as his lover copied his movents. Shifting awkwardly, he allowed one hand to trail down to cup Ibiki’s balls gently, rolling them in his cupped palm.

It was unbelievably erotic to be lying underneath his lover, copying his every move. Ibiki shifted carefully, raising his knees and spreading his legs, to give Iruka more room to move. He was rewarded with feeling a finger rub enticingly over his secret entrance, he groaned lustfully before mimicking the motion. Squirming in anticipation at what he knew was coming, Ibiki swallowed around his mouthful causing Iruka to draw back and try to force more of himself down Ibiki’s throat. Satisfied at the response, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head, revelling in the taste.

Slowly, Iruka allowed his tongue to lick its way down Ibiki’s shaft, swirl around his balls and finally lap at its destination. As he mouthed at the sensitive flesh, Ibiki spread his legs even further apart and curled up slightly, clearly trying to give Iruka more room to manoeuvre. Smiling at his lovers’ consideration, Iruka drove the tip of his tongue into the tight passage, moaning as he felt Ibiki do the same thing to him. He loved this, the ultimate intimacy. Then, behind him, Ibiki broke the pattern that he had established. Iruka felt two hands take hold of his ass and spread his cheeks.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted more and he wanted it now. Raising his hands, he took careful hold of Iruka’s toned ass cheeks and spread them to expose and stretch his prize. He thumbed at the edges of the pucker as suckled on one of his lovers’ balls, enjoying the uninhibited moans of his partner. He knew that when he started thrusting his tongue into Iruka, the man would loose control and turn into a gooey puddle of bliss. He thrust gently with his hips to remind his lover that he had needs too, and Iruka mumbled an apology before once again taking Ibiki’s cock into his mouth.

Iruka knew that he couldn’t take much more, the blissful sensations that Ibiki was creating with his skilled tongue were driving him closer and closer to the edge. Unable to help himself, he began to thrust slightly with his hips, rubbing his leaking erection against his lovers’ throat for some much needed friction. Ibiki, knowing that he was close, began to thrust forcefully with his tongue and with a harsh groan Iruka came. He felt his whole body convulse with the force of his orgasm and he rolled sideways to collapse on the bed. At his lovers’ needy moan, he reached up with his hand.

Ibiki couldn’t believe that Iruka had come so forcefully that he’d forgotten about Ibiki’s own release. He’d had to prompt his lover to finish him off, which he’d done with his hand rather than his mouth, but Ibiki forgave him immediately upon seeing the blissful expression on the scarred face. Sitting up, he leant down to kiss Iruka gently upon the lips, before rising to his feet and shuffling to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back, Iruka was curled up beneath the blankets and blinking sleepy eyes up at him. Smiling, he turned off the light and slipped into bed, cuddling up to his lover who, to his surprise, whispered.

“A little birdie told me about the book Ibiki. Don’t even think about bringing it home.”


End file.
